justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 4
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 3. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type to the beginning and end of your title. *You may put your signature to the end of your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 3.' That's what the Just Cause 3 News article is for. See Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 1 and Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 2 for any older wishes. It is this wikis policy to split/archive very long pages. For more info, see the talk page. The list Dylan639's ideas *Like in Battlefield 4, the world/buildings should be destructable. Flying a plane into the capitol and watching the skyscraper fall would be fun or rigging a bridge with explosives so when the military are on it it explodes and falls. They should respawn, it wouldn't be fun to have a completely demolished country. *The use of jetfighters. If the player manages to persist a level 5 heat, the military should use jetfighters. Maybe something like the Si-47 Leopard but with more powerful rockets. *Destoying a military base/port will lower military presence. Taaking down a Communications Outpost will increase the time it takes for the military to react. Taking down a Weapons Supply Depot will lower the chance of a soldier getting a good gun. *Higher military spawn rates. The military are weak, come on, there needs to be more of them with better guns. *Higher faction spawn rates. They want to cause chaos and topple the regime and where are they? They need to spawn more often. *Like in Just Cause their should be full on wars. Those are fun. I get bored destroying a town and their is no war. This links back to the two previous requests. *Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane should get in on some of the action. In Just Cause they were always hiding in Tom Sheldon's RV. In Just Cause 2 the only time I saw Tom Sheldon fight was in the end of the mission, 'The White TIger' and crashing a helicopter into Alexander Mirkov. *No police, I like having military only. *Submarines. Their should be submarines. *Aircraft carrier. An aircraft carrier would be fun to have a shoot out on, then sink it. *Wider variety of aircraft and boats. Land vehicles have the most variety as of Just Cause 2. ~ Dylan 639. ---- Walale12's deas *Military aeroplanes (and maybe some helicopters) should have flares so that it's easier (and looks cooler) to evade SAMs (and other guided missiles) *Rockets on aircraft should have lock-on capabilities (although it should be possible to dumb-fire them as well) *Taking out military installations should have effects on the local area (for example, taking out a communication station should increase military response times, taking out airports/ports/regular bases should reduce the intensity of air/sea/land patrols respectively, and increase response times for their different vehicles. *Fighter jets and helicopters just patrolling the area, looking for trouble. *Once a base has been taken over, its vehicles become available to your faction, and it becomes a faction base, you can repair the SAMs so that they take down enemy aircraft *You can call for faction back-up if you have at least one communications base and one air/sea/land base, more comms stations would mean faster responses, more bases would mean more backup (if you are on the sea, you need at least one sea/air base, if you are on land, you need one air/land base). Also, the contents of the bases you own should affect the backup, for example, if you have a base with heavy helicopters, they will come and back you up, if it only has light helicopters, there will be no heavy helicopters. *Weapon attachments, for example, silencers. *An unlockable ability to call in heavy bomber support (or even a kill sat ) *Radio chatter in aircraft (both civil and military) *Proper markings on airport runways *Some sort of massive laser weapon *Actual tanks *Concorde (Faster than civil jets and some military ones, but not all of them). *A HUD to appear in jets that is similar to JC2MP's /jethud command *An AC-130 (Or something of that (overkill) nature) *A handheld version of the EMP from Hantu Island, that works against all vehicles *Harriers with ACTUAL V/STOL CAPABILITIES. *A properly programmed First-Person view mode. *Upgradeable grappler *When you complete the game, the Black Market should have every vehicle you've ever driven, and it should be free. *The ability to take down something like the Mile High Club (It would respawn) *Separate models for Pilots, Sailors and Soldiers *Huge (drivable) watercraft, including a submarine like the U-1, that is capable of going under water, and has a tonne of SAMs on it.. *Something like the Antonov An-225 Mriya *The ability to customise ANY vehicle, including upgrading teh engines to be faster and more powerful adding weapons (limited to two types) plus an auto-targeting roof mounted SAM, via the black market. *The ability to set up a Home Base in each area, sort of like the strongholds we currently have but more customisable, and any and all vehicles that have been customised should be obtainable, free of charge, from these bases. *Stealth-oriented missions, and the ability to be stealthy in regular gameplay, especially when taking over bases (i.e. silently eliminating guards, planting triggered explosives on destructibles, and obtaining resource items, then detonating the bombs when you have left the base). *A dedicated key for toggling the landing gear. I'm not creative enough to think of a signature :( 20:57, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- ERBofSmoshery's ideas *Instead of taking over a base and it becoming yours, you should have your own big base at the start. The more things you destroy in military bases or the more chaos you cause, the more stuff (defence, vehicles, buildings etc.) you can put in your base, then you also expand it more *Be able to call in support from your men, you can choose what you want to send in. The higher the heat, the more things you can send in (more powerful vehicles, more planes etc.) there is a limit on how many times you can do it in a day though *Be able to build your own weapons or vehicles out of spare parts (Eg. Turn the bullets from a minigun into lasers, so it's a minigun that shoots lasers, or have a plane with something on the bottom so you can land and drive on sea) *Talking to people *Jobs that Rico can sign up and get paid for. People are scattered around the island, and if rico talks to them and asks for a paid job, he gets it *Destroy buildings and the Mile High Club *Go into buildings *Brave civilians that fight instead of running away *Prisons that you get put in and can break out of *Robbing buildings and people *More variety of weapons (bows and arrows, knives etc.) *Stealthy close-up kills *Animals *Being able to get in vehicles without hijacking (Eg. Get a plane ride to a location, and have an inside view of the plane, walk around in the plane) *Add buyable Wingsuit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wingsuit_flying . *Add parkour movement and climbing like in the Assassin's Creed. ---- Dark-X's ideas *Add ability to run & possibly parkour, like Prince of Persia & Assasin's Creed serieses. Parkour might be useless depending on the environment. Grappling hook might suffice. *Put an indiactor when trying to takeover a base or a viliage that will indiacte what's left to be completed. No more stuck at 95% not knowing what am I missing. Either point's on map or an arrow pointing to objects or a list of objectives to fulfill. *Fucous more on the atmosphere. The graphics are top-notch. FarCry-like & so are the physics, but the atmosphere is rather blank & dull. Maybe it's the cliche characters & plot or the acting. I can't put my finger on it, but the game feels like an arcade game. *The driving is tough a bit. The cars are hyper-responsive. Tweak it please. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3